Father Llymic
|-|Illusionary Form= |-|True Form= Summary Father Llymic is an Elder Evil imprisoned in a glacier, the monster is in truth a fragment of alien thought given flesh. He was allowed into this reality by the Vast Gate, a portal created by the Elves that peered into the eldritch Far Realm. Due to his alien physiology, he ceased to function for some time after entering this world, leaving only illusory guides to bring travelers to him to create the correct conditions for his rebirth to encase the world in ice. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, possibly 6-B, High 6-B via prep time, possibly far higher | 1-A Name: Father Llymic Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Elder Evil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1, is merely an alien thought given flesh), Madness Manipulation (Type 3, simply beginning to awaken will bring two entire countries to madness, and eventually the entire world upon fully awaking), Darkness Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Corruption (Type 2 and 3, coming near Father unawares causes his taint to spread to the target, putting them under his control indefinitely), Weather Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Summoning, Life Manipulation (Generates hordes of ice creatures to take control of the areas around him), Mind Manipulation (His corruption allows him to transform entities into alien ice monsters and take control of the target), Spatial Manipulation (Implied he could bring the Far Realm into contact with the Prime Material Plane once again), Armor Regeneration (Mid-Low, his crystalline armor constantly creates new crystals), Mist Manipulation (Constantly surrounded by a bulk of mist to obscure him), Enhanced Senses, Resurrection (Given a few days of darkness, Father can return to life), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Telepathy, Large Size (Type 0), Extrasensory Perception (Possesses true-seeing, allowing him to see what is truly there- such as seeing invisible creatures, being immune to illusions, and so on), Aura, Power Nullification (Malefic properties allow him to totally negate any holy abilities, including those of the gods themselves), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Reality Warping, Flight, Soul Manipulation (Father's touch chills the very soul, converting the target into one of his icy minions), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Darkness Manipulation, Portal Creation, Magic Detection, Magic Nullification, Dream Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Omnilingualism, Empathic Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Limited Durability Negation (His claws are supernaturally sharp, piercing through enemy armor and flesh more easily), Biological Manipulation (Conversion into one of his broodspawn completely changes how the target functions, leaving them only a vague semblance of their past selves), Extreme Resistance to Acid Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Body Control, Transmutation, Petrification, Magic, Body Control, Petrification, Shapeshifting, Transmutation, and Reality Warping | All previous abilities plus Regeneration (High-Godly), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11), Immortality (Type 10), Life Manipulation (Life in the multiverse was caused by a creature in the Far Realm scraping against where the multiverse was) Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level (Dropped global temperatures by ten degrees when he escaped his prison), Large Country level via Prep Time (Another Elder Evil prepared for long enough to ram itself into a planet, ejecting tons of debris into the atmosphere), possibly far higher (Lore states he could potentially completely drain the power of the sun given enough time, though the meaning of this is vague) | Outerverse level (Father Llymic's true form is that of an Elder Evil of the Far Realm, a place beyond all concept of Time and Space) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Vastly superior to the beings capable of dodging Call Lightning and can battle those that use evasion) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Class K (Can push over 123 tons) | Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+, possibly Country Class, Large Country Class via prep time, possibly far higher | Outerversal Durability: At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level, Large Country level via prep time, possibly far higher | Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite, Outsiders require no sleep and can function indefinitely | Unknown Range: At least hundreds of kilometers, potentially global | Outerversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, his intelligence is just shy of beings such as the Mind Flayer Elder Brain, which possesses all of the intellect of every member of the species Weaknesses: Light and sonic based attacks | Taking dimensional form severely weakens and can kill the Far Realm creatures Key: Manifestation | True Form Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Madness Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Heat Users Category:Ice Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Weather Users Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Life Users Category:Mind Users Category:Space Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Portal Users Category:Dream Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 1 Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings